


Velvet

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT: Chapter 2 (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddywise's LOOOOONG tongue, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: SMUt between you and both Pennys'.Related to 'Father & Son'





	Velvet

**(A/N: There is a slight mention of Two Cents PennywisexPennywise in this. If it's puts you off, then don't read. I've given you a warning now so don't complain in the comments. Anyways, if you've stayed enjoy!!!) **

* * *

“Mmmm, you taste divine, babydoll.”

You gave a slight whine of pleasure. You looked down at the clown between your legs. His make-up partly smudged on his face and all over your bare thighs. His gloved hands gripped on your open thighs, his claws slightly digging into your skin and completely ruining his silken gloves.

A complete sight of debauchery if anybody walked in on you.

You'd only come over to Papa's trailer because you were feeling lonely. The next thing you knew you were being flung over the alien's shoulder and hauled to his recliner. You were at once then stripped of your clothes and now here you were, being eaten out by the elder clown.

“Fuck, papa.” you moaned.

Pennywise growled against you as you dug your nails into his hair and scalp. His tongue flicked over your clit like a cat drinking its milk. You bit your lip, trying not to make too much noise.

“You don't have to be quiet, babe.” Penny hissed. “There's nobody around for miles.”

“Anyone could...could be around.” you breathed.

“Then if you won't be loud, sugar,” the alien rumbled. “Then I won't let you come.”

You gulped and suddenly shrieked as the demonic clown dived back between your legs to feast on your dripping pussy. Your legs were pulled over Pennywise's shoulders and now wrapped around his head.

Then there came a loud BANG!

Both you and Pennywise looked round to the door of the trailer and found the younger eldritch clown standing in the doorway.

“Penny!” you whined, opening your arms out weakly to him.

“Where the fuck have you been?” the older clown snapped.

But the younger Pennywise ignored you both. Instead, he stared at you and sniffed. He sniffed once more, taking in whatever he was smelling longer, indulging in it. He grinned.

He could smell _you_.

A gurgling purr, almost like a noise interest, left the clown's mouth and he slithered over to your open arms. He shoved the older clown aside and crawled up top of you. You slipped your hands up his costume, taking in the feel of it, and slipped your fingers into his hair. You scratched at his scalp and roots, making his unusual purr grow louder.

He hummed, leaning into your touch. “You smell nice today.” he wheezed.

You giggled. “Are you trying to say I smell horrible the rest of the time?”

“You always smell nice. But,” and he wiggled his hips against yours, making your drip more as you felt his silk crotch rub yours. “Right, now, you are delectable.”

“Oi, kid.” Pennywise growled, nudging his offspring with his foot. Although, it was more like a kick. “When you're done, you can fucking get off of her and let me finish her off.”

Pennywise gave a low growl, feral growl and rolled over so that you were now on top of him. “Don't see why you should have to hog her.” the younger hissed. “You've had her longer than I.”

“Boys.” you interjected before older Penny could say anything. “Sharing is caring, yes? That was the arrangement, after all.”

The two alien clowns were silent for a moment before nodding in reluctant agreement.

“Good.” you smiled. “Now, if you don't mind I'd like some more of that tongue, Papa. While you, Penny, gave me that beautiful mouth of yours.”

You positioned yourself so that you were on all fours, but face-to-face with Penny and giving Papa access to your lower half. As the older clown divulged at your pussy again, you planted your lips against Pennywise jr's. You both moaned at the contact as your lips danced with his.

The younger clown gripped your hips with his large hands, which were growing in size, shredding the gloves and becoming large taloned fingers like a wolf's. The older clown was busy feasting on you like you were his last meal. His tongue lashed on your entrance, wanting nothing more than to law its way up to your cervix and make you cum hard.

The image was almost too much. It made you even more wet. You wanted both of your clowns' tongue all over you, every last inch of you.

A low chuckle from between your legs suddenly made you remember that these other worldly beings had read your mind.

“Do you want junior and his old man to stick our tongues up your pussy, (Y/N)? Is that what you want?”

“Do you want us to tongue fuck you, until you scream?” Penny purred, nuzzling your neck. “Or until you pass out?”

“Hey, kid. Why don't you show our little fragile human here that neat little tick of yours.”

A slow, yet wild and malicious grin spread across the younger Pennywise's face. You felt yourself beginning to panic a little.

What 'little trick' was this, exactly? Just what was Penny going to do with you? If it was anything like last time when they tried double penetration, it would be anything but neat.

The younger clown rolled you over so that you were once again back in the chair and him on top of you. Drool splattered on your chest as he crawled down your body to where his papa sat eagerly. He spread your legs, wide and then...

Your eyes widened as Penny's tongue grew longer and longer. Oh, my God. The things he could do to your pussy with that tongue. Holy shit!

“Count yourself lucky, darling.” Papa said, breaking your thoughts. “He's quite experienced with that tongue of his. I should know.”

The image of Papa on his back, legs spread and completely in the nude with younger Penny between his legs on his knees as he sucked off his papa made your pussy throb.

“Maybe we can show you another time, yes?” the younger clown inquired.

You nodded, weakly. Right now, you wanted nothing more than to have these clowns have their way with you. And they knew it. Just by the look in their eyes, it was enough to tell you how much in heat they were.

Shifting down the recliner, you moved closer to the two clowns. Penny leaned in and sniffed, taking in your own heat. His eyes flicked to the sides in his usual fashion. He shivered. His tongue lolled out again and then he leaned in and licked.

You let out a whine as his long tongue licked and licked against the whole of your pussy. The tip flicked against your clit just like Papa's had done earlier. You whined and moaned like a fucking porn star as the younger clown's tongue explored your folds, making you drip on to his tongue. Penny moaned as your juices fell on to his taste buds, a low growl escaping his throat.

“He's good, isn't he?” Papa drawled, humour in his tone.

You gave a small mewl that clearly said 'yes'. Then Penny moved in, now planting his lips against your folds and began to suck on your clit. The older clown moved to your side and captured your lips in his. His torn gloved hand gripped on your breast, massaging it, his claws scratching at the skin. You gripped your hand into his vivid red hair as previous, leaning more into the kiss. He growled against your lips making on unearthly growl. His tongue trailed across your mouth, ordering you to let him enter. You did.

You practically relished in the feeling of two alien tongues inside of you. At either end. Pennywise's tongue exploring your mouth, tangling with your own and beating it into submission. Whereas Penny's tongue licked and flicked at your folds and juices, alternating with his tongue and lips.

Suddenly, you broke the kiss and let out a cry of bliss as Penny's tongue entered you. It seemed as though Penny's tongue had twisted as this as possible so that he could enter you. It seemed to twist and pump inside like a jack hammer, making you angle closer to orgasm.

Pennywise chuckled. “Good, is he?”

“Y-y-yeah.” was the best answer you could give. You could barely think over what the younger clown was doing to you.

Penny's tongue moved in deeper and hit your g-spot, making your scream even louder. Your hips grinded against Penny's face as his tongue moved faster, pumping in and out of you. The older clown leaned down and rubbed his taloned fingers against your clit hard.

The pressure was becoming too much for you, it was making your head spin and you were almost delirious from the pleasure. By God, it felt good!

The air was then pierced as you screamed and orgasmed all over Penny's face and tongue. The air rushed into your lungs as you gradually came down from your high.

You felt Penny crawling over your limp form, purring, and he began to nuzzle you affectionately. Papa's hand, which had 'declawed' itself, ran over your dishevelled hair. You opened your eyes and saw him grinning down at you.

“You did good, babydoll.” he growled, playfully.

“Th-thanks.” you gazed down at the younger Penny and ran your fingers through his ginger locks. “That tongue of yours is amazing, Pen.”

The said clown made a noise of thanks or egotistical pleasure. You giggled and scratched a title, making him purr even louder. You looked up at the other clown.

“I think it's time you both showed me how you both coped without me. Sexually, of course.” 


End file.
